Reconstructive surgeries, particularly anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) reconstruction, are well-known in the art. In general, these methods of tenodesis involve drilling a tunnel through the tibia, drilling a closed tunnel (socket) into the femur, inserting a substitute ACL graft into the tunnels, and securing the graft to the walls of the tibial and femoral tunnels using interference screws or the like. Cross-pin ACL fixation is also known, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,604, in which the graft is looped over a pin inserted transversely across the femur, intersecting a socket formed in the femur, in a system known as TransFix fixation. To date, however, cross-pin ACL fixation has been limited to fixation of the graft in the femur.